The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant botanically known as Veronica hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Atomic Red Ray’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination in 2005 in a nursery location in Haarlem, The Netherlands between unknown male and female Veronica hybrida plants. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Veronica cultivars with improved branching, unique flower coloration, and compact habits.
The new cultivar was selected from the results of the open pollination in 2007 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since the summer of 2007, has shown that the unique features of the Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.